myfavoriteclosinglogosfandomcom-20200215-history
Nick Jr. Productions
Background Nick Jr. Productions was a television arm of Nick Jr. founded in 1994. In Feburary 2009, the Nick Jr. Productions brand was folded into television arm of Nickelodeon. 1st Logo (1993- ) Nickname: "Game of Catch" Logo: On a white background we see an orange dad with NICK on his body and a blue child with JR on his body making a throwing motion like they are playing catch. The orange person throws underhand and the blue person throws overhand. Several black lines and curved lines are drawn tracing the motion of their arms. They jump to each other and hold their hands together. Copyright information which is absent on Little Bear. Variants: * on Later Episodes of Allgrea's Window and it's spinoff, Allgrea's Castle, we see the black text "Grow Learn and Play" which changes colors. * Starting in 1999, the logo appears in-credit. ** Starting in 2010, the logo is 2009. FX/SFX: The moving arms the jumping Cheesy Factor: Simple animation Music/Sounds: on some episodes of Gullah Gullah Island, a synthesized piano jingle whose notes corresponded to the movements (similar to the Touchstone Television logo). the normal with ending credits show. Avalitiblity: Appeared on several shows of the era such as Gullah Gullah Island and Allgera's Window. It was seen on Little Bear episodes from 1995 to 2001 and on at least one episode of Blue's Clues. This logo is uncommon today and can be seen on Little Bear and Gullah Gullah Island reruns on Nick Jr. (formely Noggin) (the latter show only airs late at night) as well as VHS releases of Allgera's Window Gullah Gullah Island and Little Bear (along with the 1995 Paramount Television logo). Scare Factor: None 2nd Logo (1996-2004) Nickname: "Animals" Logo: On a black background we see a picture of the Nick Jr. logo (it varies in shapes like Nickelodeon's). The parent has NICK on it's body when his/her child has JR on it's body. It fades out after 3-4 seconds. The copyright stamp in the logo reads (year of episodes first airings) VIACOM International INC. or sometimes not at all. Varients: The animals/mammals in the logo (see Logo/Animation) vary for each episodes that has this logo (even episodes that have the same pair of creatures). *Cat and kitten (seen in the Halloween Episode of Blue's Clues and 2 Part Specials of Netbox. *Dog and puppy *Elephants *Pigs *Ducks *Frogs *Penguins *Monkeys *Kangaroos *Hippos *A dad with a child holding hands together (see the 1st logo) *A dad holding a child (see the 3rd logo) *DVDs (Seen in Netbox) FX/SFX: None Music/Sounds: The end theme of the show that precedes the logo. However on the Halloween episode of Blue's Clues and 2 part specials of Netbox a cat meowing can be heard. However on Blue's Big Musical Movie and Netbox it's silent and is followed by the ending theme Just For Me! Availablity: Only appeard on Blue's Clues and Early Episodes of Netbox. it plasters with the Nickelodeon Productions 2009 logo when the show is rerun on Nick Jr. (formely Noggin) and along with the 1995 Paramount Television logo on it's VHS releases. Scare Factor: None to low However on the Halloween episodes of Blue's Clues the meow can get to some. 3rd Logo (1999-2009) Nicknames: "The Clay Logo" Logo: on a yellow swirly background we see an orange dad and a child both with NICK and JR on their bodies. The two people bounce around as the words Productions in a childish multicolor font with a little red heart on the I forms. The two people are both hugging together after the completeley forms. Varients: *A warp-speed of this logo can be seen on Little Bear episodes from 2001 to 2007 and on some episodes of Dora the Explorer. *Strangely this logo was spotted after the split-screen credits on the primetime airing of the late 2007 Nick Jr. TV Movie Dora Saves the Mermaids on November 5th 2007. It might be considered an error on production or broadcast. This also might be a sign than it's still used but only after the Nick Jr. split-screen credits. Recently when the Nick Jr. block ended in 2009 Nickelodeon editedout this logo and replaced it with bylinneless version of 2008 Nickelodeon logo. *on Netbox, The logo is red on a canyon background. when the logo forms, the whole logo (except the "D", "U", C", "I", the Heart, and "S" in "Productions") dissapears and the background turns pink. then, the letters "ducis" flys to the center. FX/SFX: The claymation effects. Music/Sounds: A tuba version of the Nick Jr. Just For Me! theme accompained by kids laughing. later heard in the dora saves the mermaids special. Music/Sounds Variant: the Netbox variant has a remix of the logo's music, which segues to the Ducis Productions logo's music. Avaliability: Common can be seen on pre-2005 episodes os shows like Blue's Clues Little Bill etc. on Nick Jr. and pre-2009 episodes of Dora the Explorer on Nickelodeon and Nick Jr. excluding Max and Ruby. Recentley plasterd over with the bylineless version of the 2008 Nickelodeon logo only on Nickelodeon. Scare Factor: None 4th Logo (2005-February 2009) Nicknames: Father and Son on Water The Puddle Logo: On a light blue/green gradient background we see an orange dad and a blue child both playing on a puddle. Then after they jump around and splash in the puddle the words NICK JR can be seen on both bodies like the 1st logo while the words productions appears below. The two boys are hugging together again after the company's name appears. Variants: Here is a list of variations of this logo: *There is an edited version of the logo which cuts out the first 1.9 seconds of the regular version. *There exits a second-longer version which has a different laugh and the puddle appears after 0 seconds . It has a xylophone remix of the old Nick Jr. is just for me! jingle. *on Netbox, the logo is red on a canyon background (Same as the 3rd logo). when it's done, the letters "Nick", "Jr" and "Pro t on" disappears and "Ducis" flys to the center as the canyon background changes to Pink. FX/SFX: The father and son playing on a puddle and hugging together again (see the previous logo). Music/Sounds: A nice piece of piano music or on some occaitions a xylophone remix of the old Nick Jr.'s just for me jingle. However on Netbox and The Backyardigans, the ending theme plays over it. Availability: It was retired in February 2009 but it's pretty common. The short version of the logo was seen on The Wonder Pets! and most other shows excluding Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! and Olivia although the long version can be seen on Go Diego Go! and The Backyardigans though Backyardigans has the theme over it. For Some reason, It was plastered by the byliness version of the 2008 Nickelodeon Lightbulb Returns logo. Another sighting of this logo was seen on the Blue's Clues 10th Anniversary special Behind the Clues: 10 Years of Blue. This logo is still seen on several reruns of Ni Hao Ki-Lan on Nick Jr. (formerly Noggin). you won't see this on Wow Wow Wubbzy as it uses the logos for Bolder Media and Starz (Nick Jr Airings include this Logo). The Canyon Background variant appears on Netbox. Scare Factor: None. 6th Logo (2013- ) Logo: in a 3D land, we see Nick Jr Characters dancing while the camera goes to the 2009 logo with Mr grouper. 7th logo (2018) Logo: on a colorful land, some nick jr characters are playing and the nick jr logo is seen. Category:TBA Category:To be announced Category:The Ducis Company